Wicked Games
by Moneytooth
Summary: Percabeth in Tartarus. Based off of metal sun by S.N. Rainsworth.


Warning: Character Death.

* * *

Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain

- Wicked Games by The Weeknd

* * *

'You'll meet us at the other side."

He says it like it's a known fact.

Like the Fates have shown him the future.

He has to be confident for the team.

Nico nods.

He tries not to cry.

He has to be confident or everything would fall apart.

He had to be strong for them.

He wasn't given up.

Never had and never will.

He looks at the woman he's holding on to.

She has dirt smeared on her face.

She looks tired.

But he swears she's never looked more beautiful.

And he's never letting go of her.

The chasm seems to have a strong magnetic pull, trying to swallow them whole.

He lets go.

Suddenly they are falling, slowly down the chasm.

He refused to let go of her.

They were doing this together.

As they fall, he wraps his arms around her, relishing the feeling of being with her.

He's never loved anyone as much and unconditionally as her.

They don't know what lies ahead; if they keep falling forever or if there is land somewhere.

* * *

He doesn't know how long they fall; could be days or weeks.

They land, on hard ground, not so softly.

A gasp escapes her lips on impact.

He supports her; helps her get up.

She finds her footing and gives him a smile, like everything would be okay.

Nothing was okay.

He could feel the place already sucking their essence out of them.

His lungs were constricting; it was hard to breathe.

He never had asthma but he wondered if this was what it felt like.

It felt like the walls were closing in.

Every breath was painful.

A horrible reminder that they are still alive.

'Not for long,' a voice tells him.

He knows.

It's a matter of time before this place kills them.

The sulphuric atmosphere was causing his eyes to water.

It was going to choke them eventually.

If they didn't die from the atmosphere alone, the monsters would find them.

The monsters wouldn't let the demigods that put them here live.

Evil never repents.

She was already looking paler, sickly.

He couldn't lose her.

She was his life.

* * *

They drink from the river of fire and feel themselves getting stronger.

But he knows.

They weren't going to make it.

And she seems to realise that too.

She tries to raise their spirits but the lingering smile lasts for a second and is snatched away by the chasm.

Along with their dreams, hopes and beliefs.

No kids.

No marriage.

No sun.

No smiles.

This place literally drags the spirit out of them.

They weren't going to have children or settle down together.

He wasn't going to grow old hearing her tease him and kiss him when he did something stupid.

They weren't even going to get out of hell.

They had no help or contact with those above.

Nothing could save them now.

They were going to die.

* * *

They lay peacefully in a dark cave.

He lets her sleep though he's equally as exhausted as her.

Sobs rack her body as the nightmare become more vivid, horrible.

Lately he feels that she has gone of the deep end.

She's at the bridge between madness and sanity.

Suddenly she says with tears brimming her eyes, "We aren't going to make it are we?"

It didn't sound like a question but more of a statement.

After that, she'd full on crying with her arms round his neck while he holds her.

He doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise because he knows its true.

They weren't going to make it.

She later falls into a dreamless slumber and he takes the opportunity to watch her.

She's so pale now; so sickly it's painful to see.

Her skin barely stretches across her bones.

She's so skinny he wonders how she's alive.

Her breathing is shallow, her chest barely rises at the effort.

She looks like each breath is torture.

Being alive was tremendous pain.

She was barely gripping on to life.

It hurt to see her like this.

His strong love broken down to bones and feverish skin.

* * *

Annabeth died two days later.

She seemed to have known it was coming because she told him not to cry.

Five minutes after she declared her undying love for him, she gave up the ghost.

It hurt.

Life took away his hope.

He thought he had a slight chance of surviving as long as his love was alive.

Life threw it back at his face.

It was like rubbing salt in a fresh wound.

It. Freaking. Hurt.

The silence was unbearable.

So suffocating.

He held her limp and fragile body in his arms and broke down.

She wasn't supposed to die.

He was supposed to be the one who left her alone with their children.

It was not supposed to happen like this.

But the Fates had a pretty twisted was of planning out life.

More importantly, their life.

He cried for days and refused to leave her side.

He wanted to die.

She was the reason he was alive and why he was happy.

Now she was gone.

For good.

Death seemed so enticing now.

Beckoning him.

It had taken the most important thing in his life from him.

It was laughing.

Taunting him.

He wanted to give into the temptation but life was holding him back.

He would have loved to have died here, with her.

No.

He was going to avenge her.

Her death was not in vain.

Gaea was going to pay.

* * *

He finally picked up his shattered pieces and moved forward.

He leaves Tartarus with her body.

He closes the Doors of Death.

He is victorious.

He defeats Gaea with the help of his friends.

But it's not the same.

Her smiles.

Her teasing.

Her kisses.

Her hugs.

Her presence in general.

It has never been the same since she died.

He mourns instead of celebrating.

He lost a lot of people.

Many more were wounded.

More importantly, he lost her.

The love of his life.

* * *

He plans her burial with her father.

He cries throughout the service.

He mourns for months.

He finally couldn't take it anymore.

He laid on top of his love's grave.

He cried for hours.

He spoke to her as if she were still here with him.

Alive.

He ran out of tears, so he laughed.

Swallowing the bitter truth was never easy.

He doesn't leave her grave.

He's cold, hungry and feverish.

He feels himself losing breath.

It feels like he's in Tartarus again.

But this time he's ready to go.

And meet her.

Then he gives up the ghost.

Their story wasn't perfect.

They never had their happy ending.

But at least they were together again.

Yes, together in Elysium.

* * *

**My first Percy Jackson story, yay! **

**I don't know where this came from, really. ****I was listening to Wicked Games while writing this and I just watched The Amazing Spiderman 2. So I guess all the pent up negative emotion I felt after Gwen died and stuff gave birth to this. This isn't my story though, its based on _metal sun_ by _S.N. Rainsworth_. So its kind of my take on her story. It is an amazing story. Read it.**

**Reviews would be nice. Please overlook any mistakes.**


End file.
